


Cold Showers

by elletromil



Series: Polyshipweek [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry catches sight of her however, he has to stop for a moment, simply to drink her in. She is beautiful, even if the word doesn’t even start to describe what she truly is to him. It’s in moments like these that Harry regret not being better with his words, not having the soul of a poet, but it never lasts for very long. If wasn’t who he is, he wouldn’t be standing in his bathroom’s doorway, looking at her naked form right now, because they would have never met and his life would have been all the poorer for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Showers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the domestic day of polyship week! This is shorter than the previous two and my last story until saturday aka free day, because unfortunately angst and smut are not things i can write very well and i don’t think i’ll have the time to write a wingfic
> 
> This is my prompt for today
> 
>  
> 
> _Imagine Person A trying to sneak into the shower with Person B only to find out that B likes freezing showers, this leads to Person C+ hearing a screech from A and then seeing A looking upset and cold and B looking apologetic/confused_

Harry knows it would be useless to try and disentangle himself from Eggsy without waking him so he doesn’t make any special effort not to.

For some, that Eggsy stirs at the littlest of movement would mean he is showing distrust, but Harry understands that it's not quite it. It’s hard to get rid of nearly life-long habits brought by abuse and it’s not like the boy’s ability to wake at any sound is a bad thing for his work as Galahad. That and the fact they are still in the early stages of their relationship, that this is actually the first time him and Roxy have spent the night, Harry would have been more surprised if any of them have felt entirely comfortable.

Anyway, the true show of trust is when Eggsy cracks an eye open, takes note of his surroundings and after smiling a bit idiotically at Harry, buries his head into the vacated pillow and goes right back to sleep.

A better man might have resisted kissing the naked shoulder poking out of the blankets, but Harry hasn’t been a good man for a long time and so, he presses his lips to the skin before leaving the boy to his dreams. They might have a meeting in a couple of hours, but unlike himself, Eggsy has never really been late to anything, so Harry let him be for now in favor of going to see if Roxy would mind sharing the shower.

When he catches sight of her however, he has to stop for a moment, simply to drink her in. She is beautiful, even if the word doesn’t even start to describe what she truly is to him. It’s in moments like these that Harry regret not being better with his words, not having the soul of a poet, but it never lasts for very long. If wasn’t who he is, he wouldn’t be standing in his bathroom’s doorway, looking at her naked form right now, because they would have never met and his life would have been all the poorer for it.

Roxy finally realises that she isn’t completely alone in the room and she smiles softly before waving him over.

Clearly, she isn’t against the idea of sharing and, as he gets an eyeful of her naked breast and perky nipples, as he feels the familiar stirrings of arousal, he wonders if she’ll be agreeable to some lazy shower sex.

All thoughts of sex leave his head at once however as soon as he steps into the shower and he is hit by the cold stream of water.

He shrieks from the shock of what feels like ice falling on his still sleep-warmed body and very nearly falls on his arse in his hurry to step away.

Roxy nearly slips in surprise, but thankfully her reflexes are fast enough that she catches herself before she can hurt herself.

Before any of them can ask the other if they are alright, Eggsy bursts into the bathroom, as naked as they are but with the addition of a gun in his hand, ready to shoot first and ask questions later. Fortunately, it doesn’t take him long before he understand sthat his lovers aren’t in any danger.

“The hell was that, I thought you were getting butchered or something!”

He’s trying to look angry, but his voice is pure relief.

Meanwhile, Roxy has shut off the water and she’s looking at Harry quite sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, I forget sometimes that cold showers are not for everyone.”

He shakes his head, as if to say it’s already forgotten and hands her a towel instead. He opens his mouth to say something inconsequential, but he’s interrupted by Eggsy’s disgusted groan.

“ _Cold showers_? Who the fuck takes a cold shower in the morning? Remind me never to take one with you, Jesus. No wonder he sounded like a pig getting slaughtered… I’d actually prefer being slaughtered as getting in a cold shower so early in the morning.”

Roxy rolls her eyes and shoves him not-so-gently out of her way so that she can go back to the bedroom, but even from where he is, Harry can see she’s still smiling, taking Eggsy’s teasing for exactly what it is.

Him and Eggsy stay for a moment standing, not quite sure what to do next until Eggsy’s eyes start traveling down Harry’s still naked body and doesn’t even try to hide the desire he’s feeling.

“Well, _I_ take my showers hot, interested?”

Harry gets in before Eggsy can even set the gun he’s still holding down onto the counter.


End file.
